A so-called push-type connector has a push-type lever, an insertion hole and a connecting terminal therein. A cable conductor or a lead terminal attached to an end of a cable may be inserted into the insertion hole and connected to the connecting terminal. Such a push-type connector is, for example, used on the back side of an audio instrument and, in many cases, a plurality of the connectors are aligned. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-183059) describes that “When a lead “A” is connected to a first clamp portion 20, as shown in FIG. 3(b), a lever 3 is inclined on a seat member 2 about a rear edge 15a of a pressure contact portion 15 in order to raise a sliding shaft 4. Therefore, first and second holes 5 and 13 are aligned and lead “A” may be inserted into holes 5 and 13”.